Keith's Moving Castle
by Becca Days
Summary: A story of Love and War: A prince is lost and Love is found. Wizards come out, and Witches back down. Traitors are lost and the Prince is found. When all is gone love shines out. Fire burns and Monsters are hurt. Bombs are dropped and all time stops, Some must die and others shall not. Birds will fly and castles will move. Can she heal his wound? Keith as Howl an Kate as Sophie.
1. Floating on Air

**This is my first crossover! Please tell me what you think! Review!  
****Becca XXX**

She was never looked at as beautiful. She looked like her father, which she didn't mind, she loved her father. Before he died they did everything. He taught her how to make the hats in his hat shop she worked in. He dies when she was young around six or seven. She was eighteen now and spent her time in a hat shop working harder than the others though; she was never acknowledged to it except by her sister, Esther who worked at the bakery. She looked like their mother beautiful blonde hair and the most pretty eyes. Everyone thought she was beautiful.

"Kate! We're going out, are you going to come?" asked one of the workers.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay here and finish this up." she replied. Sewing a flower on a little pink hat.

"Look! It's Keith's Castle!" One of the girls yelled. They all ran to the window.

"I've never seen it this close before!" another said.

"Did you hear about what he did to that girl in Hoenn?" one asked, "They said that he tore her heart out!" she added.

"I'm too scared to go out, now.." One with brown braids said.

"Don't worry. Keith only preys on pretty girls!" they laughed.

The girl ran out the door holding her hat down, "You guys are so mean!" she yelled.

Kate sighed looking at the castle then getting back to work listening to the other girls leave as she sew another design on. She finally finished putting it on a model. She looked back over at pile of hats. She left them getting up taking her apron off and tossing it onto the table. She grabbed her small pink had with minimal design on it and looked into the mirror. She smiled sweetly then pouted pushing the hat down over her face. She walked out into the court yard and into the back alley way trying not to get caught up in pedestrian traffic. Several royal planes passed over-head carrying their prince aboard. She walked quickly in the alley trying to get to the bakery to see Esther When she was stopped by an army man.

"Looks like a little Eevee lost it's way." he said waving over another friend with a moustache.

"She's pretty cute for an Eevee." he added.

"No.. I'm fine. Please I must go, my sister is expecting me." She said trying to get through.

"See your moustache scares all the girls. So; how old are you, are you from around here?" the younger one asked.

"Please leave me-"

"Sweetheart, I've been looking all over for you. You had me worried." She stood there scared stiff as a hand reached around her shoulder she didn't look up at the man.

"Hey, we're busy here!" the younger one said about to throw a punch.

"I think you two were just leaving." he said as he snapped his fingers making them walk away, "Now where are you off to? I will be your escort this evening." he said.

His voice so soft and luring it had such a nice deep tone making her feel safe, "The bakery.." she replied.

"I don't mean to alarm you but I'm being followed just act natural." he said as she wrapped her arm around his. She could see the Muk and Grimer following them and seeping from the walls, "This way." he said with a sweet smile as they made a sharp turn. The pokemon were following front and back of them, "Hold on!" He said wrapping an arm around her waist flying up into the air. Kate clenched her eyes tightly closed as she couldn't feel the ground, "Now, just straighten your legs and walk." he saod holding both of her hands tightly walking on the air, "You've got it, you're like a pro!" he exclaimed. She smiled continuing to walk along with him as she floated down onto the balcony of the bakery, "Now I'll be sure to lead them off. So don't show your pretty face outside for a little bit." he said the smile still plastered onto his face as he jumped off the ledge floating down to the ground.

She was stuck in a trance. He saved her, his blonde hair sparkling and his deep blue eyes shining and his sweet smile. Everything about him warmed her up, she leaned back against the wall sliding down it letting out a sigh, "Thank you..." she whispered taking a step back. She backed up until she hit the wall softly behind her. She smiled as the warm feeling she had gotten from him still lingered around her. Kate span as the words 'pretty Face' sang threw her mind like Chatot. She had never been recognized as pretty once before in her life. The way they drifted through the air like the wind or like the stars floating in the sky with no rush to be anywhere but there. She folded her hands as his smile burnt it's picture in her mind. It was so kind, and offering. So warm ans caring. So... Beautiful. She knew he was a wizard, she didn't care, he saved her.

"Kate! Kate!" Her sister yelled running around the corner and to her grabbing both of her hands, "Someone told me that you floated down onto the balcony!"

"I knew it wasn't a dream..." she whispered to herself.

"Kate, you have to be careful! If that was Keith, he would have eaten your heart!" She explained in a worry some tone.

"Even if it was Keith I'd have nothing to worry about, he only preys on the pretty girls..." she answered in a slightly depressed tone,"Besides.. He saved me."

"Kate, don't pull the beautiful thing on me. You know you're beautiful." Her sister reassured.

"I just came to check on you, and it seems you're doing fine." Kate said with a small smile.

"Why don't you come work with me here, hm? Leave that old hat shop do something good for yourself." She said concerned.

"Leave the hat shop! Esther, you know that shop meant everything to dad!" She fought standing up about to leave.

"I'm just saying, Kate, do something good for yourself for a change." Her sister pleaded.

"I've had quite enough of this, I'm very happy there. I'll see you tomorrow, Esther, have a good night." Kate said as she walked down the darkened street ways.

"You won't believe it Kellyn!" He exclaimed tossing his shoes and jacket to the side.

"What is it Master Keith?" The young boy asked.

"I met a girl! Boy, was she beautiful... She wasn't the slightest bit afraid. A woman who stood up for her self." He fell back into the chair hanging his head back, "She was amazing.." he paused letting out a sigh as he turned to the Charazard beside him, "Calcifer, move the castle 40 miles North East, I want a better view of her town, and while you're at it, heat some water for my bath." He announced as he sprung up from his chair, "Kellyn, I think I'm in love!" He laughed spinning to the stairs floating up them shutting the bathroom door behind him.

She walked into her shop locking the door behind her. It was closing time. She set her coat down on the desk as the bell rang behind her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, but the shop is closed.. I could have sworn I locked that door... I must've forgotten."

A light weight red haired woman stood before her and laughed, "What a stupid shop, such stupid hats, but you, you must be the a stupidest of them all!" She laughed.

She had had quite enough of her now, "Ma'am the shop is closed." She said again walking over to the door holding it open, "the door's over here, don't let it hit you on the way out."

"You've got guts standing up to the Which of the Waste, kid." She snickered as Kate gasped. The woman flew over her, "My regards to Keith!" She laughed.

"Oh dear.." she whispered dusting herself off. She noticed her dress less fitting as she looked down at Her hands, they were a dark black colour as she felt her face. She ran to the mirror, her green hair tied back in a braid that hang over her shoulder. Her eyes still the same brown and soft. Her face a pale white and a dazzling blue orb hung around the top of her head, "Oh, no.. Oh no, oh dear! I'm a Meleotta!" She panicked pacing back and forth, "It's just a dream, Kate, wake up! She yelled at herself, pacing out of the shop then running back into it looking back into the mirror. Her image appeared the same as the last time as she whimpered softly, "Don't panic, you'll be okay, you just need to relax." She told her self as she paced in the court yard out side the shop, "Oh! Kate this is bad!" She said running across the courtyard into her home. She ran up the stairs to her room as she flung herself onto her bed, after locking the bedroom door behind her.


	2. The Castle

She woke up the next morning more calm then the past night. She yawned wrapping herself in her blanket and looked out her window. She looked down at her hands they were still a Meleotta's. She let out a sigh taking the fact that she would probably never return to being human, it would take a lot to be changed back. even talking to the birds that just sat in their nest out side the window she couldn't tell them about what happened, something kept her from it and held her mouth shut. She decided to give up, she would never be able to tell anyone who could even give her the slightest but of help.

"Kate? Kate open up." Her mother said from the other side of the door, knocking on it until she answered.

"Mum I've got a nasty fever.. I don't want you to catch it..." she said as she let out a fake cough and a moan, making gagging sounds to make herself sound more realistic.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" She asked.

"N-no mum, I'm fine, but you better leave before you catch it." She let out another deep fake cough. She heard her foots step walk away slowly then stop at the stairs. Kate walked over to her mirror and looked at her long flowing green hair. She held it in her hands, it was so silky and smooth. At points in her hair she found that it had small black stripes and darker green dots around them. She looked up at her new face. Her eyes were still brown which would make her stand out because they are usually a deep blue, also the face that she kept her hight, a 5"5, a usual one was half her size, yet another thing that would catch someone's eye. Yet she still stood memorized by the glowing blue orb sitting on top of her head. It glowed in the sunlight that shinned through the windows of her room. Knowing that her mother was still outside her room she decided that the only way she was to escape was out the window. It was the only exit there was beside facing her mother which she didn't have time to do. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a brown raggedy back that once belonged to her father. She filled it with some apples and oranges she had picked from the orchard along with some water so she wouldn't want to get dehydrated on her journey to find someone who could help her.

She tossed the bag over her shoulders and climbed on top of the window frame. Her body was already outside, it was a one story building drop, she supposed she could make it. she just couldn't bring herself to jump, so she decided to run along the roof top until she reached a balcony stair case. She found the clouds over her head turning black and grey as small rain drops pelted her from above. Quite a few people noticed her, she was a legendary pokemon, she expected to catch people's attention. She kept walking the water drops becoming more and more persistent as she went on along the roof top. Her plan was harder than she had thought; so far she had gone along several roof tops but not one had balcony stairs. She came across another building the rain pouring down much harder on her. Her new hair sticking to her face from being so damp. She leaned over the edge of the building looking over the streets. She looked against the side of the building and noticed how close the windows were so close to each other. She could make it down if she just climbed.

"God help me.." she muttered as she leaned off the building side dropping down to the window. She held her self up to it knowing she was gong to fall. It was too late, she couldn't get back to the top of the building it was too far up and the bricks were slippery from the rain. She just stood there her eyes closed and clung to the building.

"Mummy! Mummy look! It's a pokemon!" the little girl looked out the window and knocked on it, "Pokemon! Pokemon!" she yelled sliding the window up, "Come on it, you're getting wet."

Kate bent down sliding her legs into the window, _"That was nice..."_ she thought to herself as she climbed in.

"Mummy! I saved the pokemon!" the little girl yelled.

"I have to go now, can you please show me to the door?" Kate asked the little girl before she ran to her mother.

"You can talk?" she asked tilting her head off to the side.

"Yes and you mustn't tell anyone, understood?" she asked with a smile.

The little girl nodded showing her to the door bowing to Kate as she smiled back with a bow.

"Honey close the door, you're going to get wet!" her mother yelled from inside the kitchen.

"Yes mum." she replied closing the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate finally made it on to the streets, where was her wizard now? Where was he to save her from this curse and take her in? She slid the backpack over her head shielding her from the rain. She walked through the puddles that laid on the side of the road. She had never been in the rain this long she found it fun. She began to run down the streets finally reaching the outskirts of town. It was just grass from there on. She began walking up the grassy hill, it was harder than it looked.

"I always thought that pokemon would have more energy then people... But I guess I don't qualify as an actual pokemon..." She mumbled taking a break. She reached into her back pack and took out an apple. She sat down in the wet grass and looked down at the town. She let out a sigh, "Well, I can forget about this place..." she muttered looking around for something to keep shade under.

The ran stopped.

It was an umbrella standing over her held by a spiked green hand. Kate got up slowly and looked at the pokemon in which whom had given her the umbrella, "Oh dear, thank you. It means so much to me." she said bowing at the pokemon as it bowed back. She grasped the umbrella that the pokemon gave her and wakled off soon finding that it followed her, "You're a Cacturne?" she said trying to make conversation. It nodded, "Would you mind running off to find me shelter?" she asked stopping. The Cacturne nodded once more running off back down the hill. Kate laughed as the Cacturne did as she said. The rain began to calm down as the ground began to shake, "What?" She said looking up over the hill to see the Cacturne running along and.. Keith's Castle! "What ! I asked you to find some where for me to stay! I didn't mean Keith's Castle! The castle moved right over her as the Pokemon let out a cry running for the door that hung down below it. She ran reaching put for the railing. He finally managed to get to grip on the rail pulling herself up, "Thank you Cacturne!" She yelled waving to him. She grabbed the door handle and turning it pulling it open. She went In side and and looked around, "They call this a caste? It's a dump..."

_**It's a short chapter I know, I'm not getting very many veiws really for this fic, bt i'll keep at it, i'm just going to be working on my others more often.. Anyway Review please!  
**_**_BeccaXX_**


	3. He Who Eats Fire

**_I'M BAACKKK! I missed you all! I will tell you all though, that I start school Wednesday the 15 of august and will only update on weekends. I hope you all understand! Review please!  
Becca XXXXXXXX_**

**__**Kate made her way into the so called 'castle' that the nice cactorne found her. As she walked in, he saw threat the place was covered in cob webs and spiders. Potions and elixers were spilt on the table. It was a bubbly mess of oozing slime beneath the table and sea ping into the floor boards. Kate looked disgusted at the mess that lied before her, "A complete dump.." she murmured to herself. She turned to find a Charazard standing above her. She stood motionless holding her breath.

"How did you get in here?" He asked

She swallowed and untied her tongue, "I needed a place to stay..." she answered.

The pokemon examined her and replied, "you- you look like a Meleotta, but you're sure a lot taller than a regular one and your eyes aren't the right colour." He circled around her. She couldn't help but notice a small wooden chamber around his neck, "I've got it! You have a nasty curse on you don't you? And i'm guessing you can't speak of it?" He asked as he set his tail on a open furnace like top.

Kate looked down and nodded taking the seat in front of him.

"I'll make a deal with you kid," he suggested as she looked up at him, "I'm under a curse as well. Keith put one on me, I can go anywhere with out his permission I'm stuck in this spot." He said looking down at his feet trying to move them. The appeared to be glued or cemented to the ground, "so if you can find out how to free me I will help you." He added.  
Kate nodded curling up on the chair, burying her head in her legs falling asleep, "hey.. hey kid.." he asked finding she was asleep.

Knock, knock

She was still fast asleep on the chair.

Knock, knock

Small steps came down the stair case. A small boy ran his hand over his face suddenly growing a beard . He tossed the hood of his cloak over his head.

"New Bark Town, Johto." The charazard said. His deep voice waking up Kate.

"Thanks Calsifur." The boy said turning a knob then opening the front door seeing a little girl, "Come in please." He said walking up a set of four steps to the same level Kate was on and walked over to the table grabbing a bottle of elixer and handing it to the girl, "Here you are then Miss, I wish a well recovery from your mother." He said escorting her out the door then closing it. He walked back up the few stairs moving his hand over his face once more. He looked like a boy again. She stood up and bowed as the boy looked at her, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the new.. house cleaner..?" She lied, " C-Calsifur hired me. He was disgusted of how filthy this place is." She added.

"A Meleotta as a house cleaner... Never thought that I would ever hear of such a thing. Master Keith will be quiet happy with this." He smiled, "You know you're pretty different from the other Meleotta Master Keith has shown me."

She nodded not answering him with words, "Hm..." she muttered looking around for breakfast for her and the young boy. She searched the table and found a carton of eggs and some bacon.

"We can't use that.." he said, "Master Keith is not here.. Calsifur will only listen to him..." he said grabbing some bread and sitting at the messy table, "My name is Kellyn by the way." He said taking a bite, "and yours?" He asked looking up at her.

"Call me Kate, please." She smiled, "will you please clear off the table for me? I'm going to make breakfast." She asked turning to the Charazard, "All right, let's make some breakfast." She said leaning over the flat furnace like area where his tail burned a fierce flame.

"Listen, Kate, was it? Kellyn's right, I only work for Keith." He said crossing his arms.

"You'd better work for me, or would you like a nice cold bucket of water over you?" She asked grabbing the pan and placing it over his flame as he growled at her. She smiled quaintly placing a piece of bacon on the flame, " I think I would like tea this morning. Kellyn be a dear and grab me a tea pot, fill it with water please." She asked.

He staired at her in awe she got Calsifur to listen to her, "Yes ma'am." He said walking over to pots and pans stacked on top of each other.

"Kellyn, come on! Don't get her anything!" Calsifur pleaded.

Kellyn walked over to the mountain of dishes. He tried reaching to the top with dozens of lose ones falling off the top. He finally got a hold of the tea pot and brung it to her finishing cleaning off the table, piled with spell books and the table top covered in potions. There was yet another door but Califur stayed quiet hanging his head down. Kellyn's head shot up with exitment, "Master Keith is back!"

She hushed herself keeping her mind focused on cooking the eggs, bacon and tea. She didn't bother to look at him while he entered the room. Kate pushed her newly green hair in front of her face.

"Master Keith! Master Keith!" Kellyn yelped tackling him for a hug.

"Whoa!" He said as he was thrown off his balance putting his hand in the back of him as a burst of air kept him from falling and pushing him back up, "What's wrong little buddy? You're never this exited to see me-." He stopped abruptly staring at the Meleotta using Calsifur's flame with not one single complaint coming from his mouth, "That's very kind of you Calsifur, letting the lady use your flame." He laughed

Kate had still not looked up at him not even sparing him the smallest glance, "You don't understand sir! She threatened to pour water on my flame!" He whined back; crossing his arms.

"A girl with spunk!" He laughed moving closer to her soon, taking the plan from her, " Can you pass me six eggs, please? And I apologise, I never got your name." He asked holding his hand out for and egg and lending an ear for her name.

She was silent for a bit handing him the egg, "...Kate..." she replied quietly handing him two more.

"Ah, Kate the Meleotta, beautiful!" He exclaimed making a soft pink blush travel across her cheeks, "You know, you don't look like a typical Meleotta, you're a lot taller than the average, I've seen the corner of your eyes and, please, correct me if I am wrong but they are not blue. They're brown, right?" He asked looking over at the pokemon with her head down, "You know, Kate was it, I don't bite." He said reaching for the sixth and final egg; cracking it in the pan.

Kate finally gained the courage to look up at him. His voice sounded so... so frimilar... She knew she had seen him before, she took a long look at him. His beach blond hair, his stunning brown eyes, his warm; safe smile. She nodded her heads saying nothing to him about their encounter. That was her wizard, the one that had saved her, protected her, yet got her into more danger. She knew she was safe there with him, Calsifur and Kellyn.

Kellyn was such a sweet boy, just developing his new wizard power. An apprentice to Keith she assumed. Though; even though there was no relation between the two, they seemed as if they were brothers on the road together. He was a small boy around 4"5 with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a sake red cloak over himself for keeping him both warm and for keeping his identity protected.

"Breakfast is served!" Keith exclaimed tossing down three bowls full of tea, and the plates two eggs each with a piece of bacon and a slice if bread. Calsifur got nothing from him.

Kate looked over at him watching the two boys eat not even sparing a glance to the seemingly enslaved Pokemon. Kate got up and walked to the pile of dishes. She grabbed a bowl and dish bringing it over to the table. She saw no manners what so ever in the two boys, "Even the manners are a mess in this place..." she murmured putting the dish and bowl down. Kate looked over at the two and stopped what she was doing, "Keith, sit up straight, elbows off the table, that goes for you too Kellyn, chew with your mouths closed, you're not animals." She ordered the two didn't complain they knew she was serious and they didn't want to see what would happen if they did disobey her. She grabbed her fork and knife picking up one of the two eggs and half the piece of bacon and putting it on the plate. She pucked up her bowl of tea pouring half into it. She walked over to the loaf of bread cutting a piece and putting it on the plate. Kate began walking over to Calsifur but stopped dead in her tracks, "please, Kellyn, do not /slurp/ your tea." She added finishing her walk over to the Charazard. She pulled up a chair and placed it at the table beside Keith and put the food and tea with it, "You may come and eat." Kate said not taking a bye p, waiting for Calsifur. He struggled moving his feet, "Keith." She said taking a bite of her food.

Keith snapped his fingers releasing a deep sigh and pouting. Charazard was released. He stumbled off tripping over to the table, "Thank you, Kate." He bowed eating the food she had shared with him.

"From now on Charazard gets to move around." She said, "We are a family now, and families eat together." Kate added.

Keith looked over at her examining her face, "Kate?" She looked up at him, "what is that there? Buried in your hair." He asked pointing to a folded up piece of paper. She looked confused as she grabbed the paper, "give it to me.' He said holding his hand out. She handed it to him ans it burned them both falling on the table and burning it's self in, "He who eats the burning fire, has no heart."


End file.
